


Observing Christmas

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: - Итак, ты празднуешь Рождество? - спросил Джон, несколько месяцев назад.- Скучный социальный ритуал, - ответил Шерлок, тут же забывая об этом разговоре.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Observing Christmas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/608049) by [Kryptaria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kryptaria/pseuds/Kryptaria). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4933773

— Итак, ты празднуешь Рождество? — спросил Джон, несколько месяцев назад.

— Слишком скучный социальный ритуал, — ответил Шерлок, тут же забывая об этом разговоре.

***

Даже за день до Рождества Шерлок так и не нарушил свои принципы, и это была оплошность, которая в любое другое время привела бы к какой-нибудь потере и ускользнувшему преступнику. А все потому, что первая улика, такая маленькая и хрупкая, только подразнила его сонно-затуманенные чувства так, что скользнула мимо рационального разума, прямо в его подсознание.

Крепкий кофе темной обжарки, поданный без сахара, мгновенно взбодрил его, даже прежде чем отпечатался вкусом на языке. Гавайский, он сразу определил — кона Маракажу. Намеки на пряный какао слишком тонкие, чтобы быть шоколадными, сладкие нотки ванили, яркие и отчетливые, без кисловатого послевкусия.

Но откуда, черт возьми, _он_ взялся? Кофе был в его обычной чашке, которую он приобрел в ЦЕРНе, и никого, кроме Джона, в квартире не было. А Джон не узнал бы кону в местном супермаркете. Возможно, благодарный клиент послал мешочек этого кофе в знак благодарности?

Когда Шерлок сделал первый, вызывающий невиданное блаженство глоток, из его горла чуть не вылетел граничащий с непристойным стон.

Джон тихо рассмеялся и пробормотал:

 — Отлично.

И оставил Шерлока в его кофейном экстазе.

***

Спустя час Шерлок обнаружил себя в самом разгаре эксперимента синтеза сложного воспроизведения химического вещества, используемого для проверки взрывного осадка, потому что ему запретили брать серьезное оборудование из лаборатории судебно-медицинской экспертизы. Не отрывая от эксперимента взгляд, он протянул руку вправо, туда, где еще будучи студентом держал лакмусовые полоски. Теперь, однако, Джон настоял на том, что им необходимо поставить туда тостер, и это означало, что лакмусовым полоскам пора искать другое место-

Но они были _здесь_.

Удивляясь ощущениями картонной коробки под пальцами, вместо холодного метала тостера, Шерлок оторвался от химической реакции. Тостер Джона исчез, а на его месте стояла не просто коробка с лакмусовыми полосками, но и подставки с запасными пробирками и пипетками… По сути, весь стол был уставлен разными приборами и емкостями, точь-в-точь как стол Шерлока еще в университете.

Он что работал тут целый час и ничегошеньки не заметил?

Это сделал _Джон_? Или кто-то другой? Никто же вроде не заходил. Но как тогда об этом узнал Джон?

Вместо этого он задал самый важный вопрос:

 — Почему, Джон?

Но ответа так и не последовало. На мгновение Шерлок окинул взглядом тихую, пустую квартиру, отмечая, что нет черного пиджака его напарника. По-видимому, в какой-то момент он куда-то ушел.

Странно.

Пожав плечами, Шерлок выудил одну лакмусовую полоску из коробки и вернулся к своей работе.

***

Шерлок открыл футляр для скрипки, прежде чем вспомнил, что ему нужно поменять струны. Пару недель назад он попытался играть и к своему величайшему ужасу обнаружил отвратительное звучание своего инструмента и нет, дело было совсем не в практике. Хотя Джон и заверял его, что не слышит никакой разницы, тонкий слух самого Шерлока все же уловил производимый растянутыми струнами резкий диссонанс. Поэтому с тех пор он упорно отказывался играть, хотя, на самом деле, он все еще даже не _заказал_ новые струны.

Тем не менее, он все-таки мог бы проверить инструмент, возможно, даже попрактиковать сложную часть, которую сочинял. Он поднял скрипку и уже начал привычно отворачиваться к окну, как вдруг его взгляд зацепился за маленькую плоскую коробочку, прислонившуюся к стенке футляра, со знакомым оранжево-бирюзовым штампом.

Крайне озадаченный, Шерлок перекинул скрипку в левую руку и взял коробку. Thomastik Vision Titanium Solo — его любимая марка.

Что если он все же заказал струны, но затем просто удалил эту покупку из памяти? А Джон прихватил их, когда проходил мимо почты и, поразмыслив, оставил их в футляре для скрипки?

На мгновение он почувствовал приступ раздражения. Почему Джон не _сказал_ ему? Он, черт подери, так долго хотел поиграть, но постоянно забывал о «проблемке». Шерлок разочарованно подошел к столу, чтобы было удобнее менять струны-

И остановился.

Он развернулся, скользя взглядом к стеклянному стенду слева от окна. На нижней полке рядом с тремя высохшими головами лежала фотография лаборатории Шерлока с его университетских дней.

Сосредоточено думая, он повернулся к столу. На половине стола Джона покоился пакет, доверху забитый разноцветными гирляндами. Они планировали сегодня вечером принимать гостей — Рождественская вечеринка как никак.

Шерлок медленно уселся на свое место. Все встало на свои места, сошлись все кусочки пазлов. Роскошный кофе. Отданный целиком на химию кухонный стол. Струны, которые он долго хотел.

« _Сочельник_ », — подумал он.

***

Шерлок не праздновал Рождество. Но имея надлежащий стимул, он _мог_ проанализировать ситуацию, разработать план и выполнить его в течение всего нескольких часов с военной точностью.

Поэтому, когда Джон вернулся из магазина, нагруженный пакетами с продуктами и полностью мокрый от дождя, он вошел уже в преображенную квартиру. Разноцветные гирлянды обрамляли рамы окон и зеркал, свисали с карнизов, играясь с тенями на стенах. В камине потрескивало пламя, гостиную наполнял аромат корицы и благоухания хвои. Шерлок, одетый во все черное, силуэтом стоял у окна, извлекая сладко-дразнящую мелодию из скрипки, и, хотя все же улавливал тонкий раздор в звучании — струны он так и не поменял — он не сомневался, что невнимательные уши Джона примут только приятные ноты, пропустив легкую дрожь.

Он рассчитал все точно, поэтому как только Джон вошел в кухню, померкли последние отголоски мелодии. Тот остановился, заглядывая через дверной проем в гостиную, и медленно с едва уловимым шорохом опустил пакеты на пол.

Шерлок отвернулся от окна, встречаясь взглядом с Джоном. Он выглядел уставшим от борьбы с толпой вечно торопящихся людей в магазине, но его темно-синие глаза светились от удовольствия, когда он заметил декорации.

 — Это… просто фантастика, Шерлок, — улыбаясь, сказал Джон.

Выражение его лица выбило весь воздух из легких Шерлока. Его инстинкты хотели отрицать проделанную работу, назвать её ничтожной, возможно, отругать Джона за то, что тот допустил мысли, что Шерлок неспособен использовать степлер и основные принципы электропроводки и тому подобное. Он мог бы сделать это.

Но не сегодня. Сегодня вечером. Канун Рождества.

Шерлок кивнул, и, видимо, Джону это было достаточно. Он улыбнулся и пошел разбирать покупки, черты его лица были теплыми и открытыми. Оставив свою скрипку на диване, Шерлок пересек гостиную, останавливаясь в дверях кухни.

 — Джон.

Джон отвлекся от продуктов и подошел.

 — Нужно развесить еще гирлянд?

В ответ Шерлок молча посмотрел вверх, направляя внимание Джона на белоснежную и бледно-зеленую веточку, которую так тщательно подвешивал над дверями.

Голова Джона откинулась назад. Он очень тихо подошел, на его лице отчетливо отпечаталась тень вежливого замешательства.

Но под этим замешательством, Шерлок разглядел правду. Он заметил внезапную надежду в глазах Джона, то, как он быстро вздохнул и гулко сглотнул.

Но Шерлок не решался, балансируя между двумя возможными судьбами. Позади — знакомое, удобное партнерство — даже, он осмелился думать, _дружба_.

Впереди — неизвестность.

Все, что Джон сделал сегодня могло бы быть простым дружественным жестом, способом проникнуться духом Рождества в 221B на Бейкер-стрит не обязывая Шерлока отвечать взаимным. Кофе, кухонный стол, струны для скрипки… Они ведь даже никогда не подчитывали долги друг за другом, чтобы оплатить их? Делают ли так _друзья_? Шерлок мог сделать шаг назад и быть уверенным, что Джон все еще будет на его стороне.

 _Джон_.

Медленно, очень медленно, Шерлок перешёл Рубикон: ступил последний шаг в дверной проем кухни, наблюдая, как расширились глаза Джона. Сердце неистово колотилось, толкалось в груди, Шерлок опустил голову, давая Джону возможность отступить, поднять руку, засмеяться и превратить все это в смешное или нелепое недоразумение. Подразнить Шерлока о не понимании правильного использования омелы, и Шерлок тогда бы списал все на праздничный идиотизм, вот и все.

Но Джон приподнял подбородок — легко, игриво, зазывающие.

Их губы соприкоснулись, и Шерлок забыл, как дышать. Губы Джона потрескались от мороза, но все равно они были мягкими, чуть шероховатыми, но теплыми, и на поцелуй он приподнялся, нежно надавливая на нижнюю губу Шерлока, мол, _все в порядке_ , не бойся.

Наконец, тревога потихоньку убывала, странно превращаясь в некую радость, что каким-то образом соперничала с моментом раскрытия в конце этого сложного дела. Нет, это не было странно. Джон был самым сложным делом, с коим Шерлок когда-либо сталкивался.

 — С Рождеством, Джон, — прошептал Шерлок.

Джон улыбнулся.

 — С Рождеством, Шерлок.


End file.
